Unconditionally
by Olxitz
Summary: Olivia Pope is a 20 year old student who’s father happens to be Eli Pope, the best Democrat in the game. What happens when she falls in love with Fitzgerald Grant, the best Republican in the game? Follow her throughout the presidential election and watch her choose between her dad and the one she loves.
1. Unconditionally

As I got ready for my father's first presidential debate as the representative for the Democratic Party I stopped short. I couldn't keep dressing like I was 12 years old. I was 20. I was in college for crying out loud. I couldn't keep acting like daddy's little girl, but unfortunately I had to. If I wanted my father to win I needed to act like I had never drank alcohol, had sex or went partying on the weekends. So I smoothed down my light pink dress and put my great-grandma's pearls on before my mom yelled:

"Olivia sweetie! It's time to get going!"

"Okay!" I said taking one last look at myself before grabbing my shoes and running down our winding staircase. My mom insisted I come and see his debate tonight so one of his bodyguards came and picked me up from the airport. Personally, I would have much rather stayed at Harvard with my friends instead of going to Washington DC but this was important to my father. If I wasn't there, it would crush him.

"You ready honey?" My mom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, do I look okay?" I asked her.

"You look beautiful." She said rubbing her hand on my cheek. I smiled.

"Let's get going then! We don't want to be late!" I said walking out the door after I put my shoes on.

As we pulled up to the building where the debate was being held, I started to feel nervous for my father. I hadn't payed much attention to the other candidate. Heck, I didn't even know who it was. I had been busy these past couple weeks at school and didn't have the time to research the other candidate. So before we got out of the car I Googled it.

Fitzgerald Grant the 111

Party: Republican

Parents: Fitzgerald Grant the 11 ( Big Jerry) and Caroline Grant

Former senator of California

He's a senator? I thought to myself.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope. Get out of the car" My mom said. I rolled my eyes and got out. There were paparazzi taking pictures of us as we walked towards the entrance.

"Olivia! Olivia!" They yelled as I walked inside. Fans of my father lined the entrance and I waved.

"Olivia you're so pretty!" I heard people yell. I smiled and walked into auditorium and backstage.

"Olivia! My father Eli Pope said as he gave me a bear hug.

"Hi daddy." I smiled and squeezed him back.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in so long! He grinned and I laughed.

"You just saw me two months ago!" I said.

"Too long for me! Thanks for being here tonight, it means a lot." He stated and I smiled at him once more.

"I wouldn't miss this! It's your night!" I said telling a small white lie but he didn't have to know. He smiled once more at me then gave my mom a kiss and started talking to her. I looked around and saw Fitzgerald Grant talking to someone, maybe his campaign manager? I started to stare. Once he stopped talking to the man he looked up and saw me staring. Fuck, his eyes.. I thought. His eyes were blazing blue, it felt like he was staring into my soul.. and damn his hair. It was a dark brown with tints of grey in it. Then I noticed he started to walk over. Shit, shit.

"Hello." He said boldly.

"Uh.. hi." I said pathetically.

"Are you Eli Pope's daughter?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I said more confidently.

"No reason. Just wanted to know." He smirked and I felt weak at the knees. I looked over and saw my dad wasn't behind me anymore. He spoke again:

"Do you wanna meet for drinks after this? I know the perfect spot."

"What makes you think I'll go drink with the competition?" This time it was me smirking.

"How about if I win this debate you have to have drinks with me." He asked.

"What makes you think you'll win?" I said lowly. He licked his lips.

"Oh I always win." He said cockily.

"Sure. I can't wait to see you get your ass kicked." I said smugly.

"Game on Livvie." He said before walking off. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I knew my dad was going to win, he was the best politician in the game. I looked over at Fitzgerald once more and this time he was looking at me. I smirked before turning to find my parents.

As I watched my father debate I noticed he slipped on an essential question. Shit, this can't be good. I looked over to Fitzgerald as he answered the next question perfectly.

"Great now I'm really going to have to have drinks with him." I thought to myself.

As time ran out on the clock they walked up to the stage to declare the winner.

"Please be my dad, please be my dad." I prayed silently.

"And the winner is... Fitzgerald Grant the 111!" They announced and the crowd roared.

"Fuck." I whispered silently to myself. As we walked backstage to greet my dad I felt Fitzgerald looking at me but I didn't turn around to see him.

"I'm sorry daddy. Maybe I should've just stayed at school." I frowned.

"Princess, this is not your fault. I just made some silly mistakes." He said solemnly. Maya grabbed his arm and pulled him aside to talk to him. Fitzgerald's team had all sorts of people congratulating him on his big win but it seemed like all he was focused on was me.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going to go talk to Mr. Pope and tell him it was a honor debating with him." I heard him say, I smiled. At least he had manners. Then I saw him stride over to me.

"Hello Olivia. Meet me at the Mayflower Hotel at 11 pm." He said with a smile on his face. My eyes widened.

"I can't just steal my parents car and leave them at 11 pm!" I harshly whispered to me.

"Well I can have one of my bodyguards come and pick you up." He suggested and I nodded.

"That will work. Now go congratulate my dad. We can't be seen talking." I said with attitude. He smirked then walked away.

"Wait what's your address?" He said before leaving.

"35068 Nightingale Terrace" I said. He nodded then walked away.

"The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I get back to my friends." I thought while looking over at my dad. This was going to be a long night...

**Hey guys! After many years not writing I've suddenly got a burst of creativity. I hope you guys love this story! I know there are a few differences between what it's like in the story and what it's like in real life but I'm not one hundred percent sure how debates work because I haven't ever watched one before (whoops, hey I wasn't legal when the last presidential debate was going on and am now JUST starting to watch the debates!) I also know the grammar isn't the best.. if any of you would help me edit that would be amazing! I am really trying to get things right but I am struggling due to the fact I have a learning disability.. I love to write though! Thanks again!**

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

I sat at my vanity wondering what I was going to wear for the evening. I had brought no clothes for this type of occasion. I wanted to look presentable, like a politician's daughter should, but didn't want to seem like I wanted to have sex with the man. That was against the rules, at least in my book it was. Imagine the outrage if a 40 year old man started dating a 20 year old, or even my parents knowing I was basically sleeping with the enemy. My mother and father were having drinks downstairs, something they consistently did. It didn't matter if they had have good days or bad days they always had time for a drink of a good bottle of Cabernet Franc or Merlot. Then I got an idea. My mom and I had the same dress size, I could sneak in her closet and look for a dress that would make me look older and more presentable. After all I was meeting the best Republican I had ever heard of. So with soft footsteps, I crept up to my door and opened it quietly. I quickly looked downstairs to see if they were still talking before tip toeing to my parents room. I walked to the closet and turned on the light before looking through the dresses.

"Ball gown? No too formal"

"Party dress? No I'd look too slutty."

Then my eyes landed on black, mid length, body con dress. I could wear my black Louboutin's and my great-grandma's pearls.

"Perfect!" I thought to myself.

I grabbed the dress, turned off the light and went straight to my room. Once I shut the door, I took off the dress I had on and put the black one on instead. Immediately my jaw dropped to the floor. I looked hot.

"Do I want to look hot?" I questioned myself. Maybe I did.. do I secretly like him? That would be ridiculous. I couldn't like him. I kept thinking until my phone went off telling me it was time to go. Hopefully my parents were done with their nightly talk. I opened the door and looked at my parents door, it was shut. They were asleep. Thank God. I grabbed my handbag and my shoes and walked as quietly as I could down the stairs. Then I grabbed a spare key to the front door and walked outside where a Escalade was waiting for me in the driveway. It had it's headlights off. A driver opened the door and came up to me.

"Miss Pope?" He asked roughly, I nodded. He motioned for me to get in the car so I walked barefoot and jumped in. I had been in plenty of Escalades before but this seemed fancier in a way. Maybe it was just nerves. What nerves?! I was being foolish, it was just drinks. What could go wrong?

—————————————————————

As I entered the hotel, I was told to go to the 12th floor. So with my head down I walked to the elevators and prayed no one had seen me. I mean, it was 11 pm and everybody is probably already asleep. Then I saw a family come towards my elevator and I panicked. I pressed the close button as fast as I could and sighed when it closed. I pressed the button and was off to my destination.

—————————————————————

I got off the elevator and immediately saw Fitzgerald sitting at a private table. I slowly walked over and his head turned when he heard my heels click on the tile. His eyes widened for a moment before masking his emotions again.

"God he looks hot. Wait no, this is what we're not going to do." I thought to myself. I swallowed before saying one word.

"Hi."

Fitz's POV

When she walked in I couldn't believe my eyes. She was stunningly beautiful. Her soft curls in her hair..the dress she had on.. her curves. She was ethereal. Could he handle this? Maybe not. Then he heard the most angelic voice say:

"Hi."

"Hi." He said back, smiling at her. I offered her the seat sitting across from me. She quickly sat down and a waiter came over to take our orders.

"I'll have your finest scotch." I said without looking at the waiter. Just her.

"I'll have Merlot." She said and I smiled.

"She's a red wine aficionado" I thought to myself and smirked.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing darling." I laughed and her cheeks turned bright red. We didn't speak for a moment before I said:

"So.. how old are you Olivia?"

Olivia's POV

"So.. how old are you Olivia?" He asked me.

"20." I said confidently.

"Where do you go to school, what do you study?" He asked again.

"I go to Harvard University. I'm studying law." I said proudly. He grinned.

"So Fitzgerald.. why did you decide to run for President of the United States?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"Well, after a failed marriage and my dad telling me I was a failure all my life, I really had no choice. I have to prove to myself and my family that I can do this." He said solemnly. I instantly felt sorry for him, no one deserves that.

"By the way, you can call me Fitz." He said. I nodded.

"Okay Fitz." I said before a glass of wine was placed in front of me. We both mumbled thank you and started to talk more. Once both of us got alcohol in our systems we started to loosen up. We laughed, we drank. It was fun.

"Olivia." He said seriously. I lifted my eyebrow up and looked at him.

"You're beautiful." He said softly. I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"No I'm not." I said nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yes you are, has anyone ever told you that before?" He asked.

"Well yes, my mom and my dad." I responded, looking puzzled at his statement.

"No, I mean other boys." He stated.

"No…" I trailed off looking down.

"That's a shame. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He shook his head sadly.

"Thank you." I said sniffing. I was crying now? What kind of person am I. He reached his hand across the table and squeezed mine. I looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled.

"Come to my room." He blurted out and I looked at him weirdly.

"No, not like that. I have to show you something." He said with deep laughter following the sentence. I smiled once again and nodded. He put money down on the table, walked over to my side and grabbed my hand. Once we left the bar hand in hand, we went to the elevator and pressed the 10th floor button. The doors closed and it was completely silent in the elevator car. That is until I turned to him and saw that he was looking at me.

"Those eyes.." I thought. They were a deep blue and hid so much emotion behind them. Then I saw him lean in. Once our lips touched, I felt fireworks instantly. I had never had a kiss like this before. Other men I've kissed have either been drunk or highly inexperienced. This man knew how to kiss.

His lips moved slowly on mine, not wanting to overdue it. He seemed like a real gentleman. I didn't want this to end, ever. But as soon as the kiss began it ended with the sound of the elevator, signaling it had reached the floor.

"Ummm…" He coughed and walked away quickly.

"Wait! Slow down tiger." I said laughing as I tried to catch up with him. He slowed down in front of a door and got a key from his pocket to unlock it. The door clicked, he opened the door and walked inside with me close behind. I looked around his room and it was beautiful. I stood there a minute before asking a question.

"So what did you want to show me?" I said faintly.

"This." He said pulling something out of his suitcase. It was a ring.

"Uhhhh…" I said cautiously.

"Don't worry I'm not proposing or anything. It's much to early for that." He said.

"Oh good." I said, breathing out loudly. He laughed.

"So why are you showing me this?" I laughed nervously.

"I want you to wear it." He said and my eyes widened.

"Why? I can't wear a ring!" I yelled softly.

"To know that I have someone I can rely on and hopefully love one day." He said softly looking down at his feet. I sighed and came closer to him. I took my heels off and grabbed his right hand.

"Look at me." I said to him.

His head raised slowly and his eyes looked into mine.

"You know I can't wear this. My mom and dad will ask questions. I can promise you something though…" I softly smiled.

"What?" He said brokenly.

"I'll always be here. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. It doesn't matter if I'm at school, or I'm loaded with homework. We can FaceTime, text, or even call. You deserve that Fitz." I said before kissing his cheek. I tasted his salty tears and wrapped my arms around him. As he sobbed into my shoulder, I couldn't help but think;

"Who messed him up this bad? His father or his ex wife, and how do I kill them?"

**Hey guys! I'm so happy you thought the first chapter was good! I was so nervous nobody would like it lol! Anyways I hope this chapter lives up to expectations! Again, apologies for the grammar mistakes! Tell me what you think! **

**-Katie **


	3. Clarifications

**Hey everyone! First of all I would like to say thank you for reading my story! I'm glad so many of you have liked it so far! I wanted to get a few clarifications in before we move on to the next chapter so here we go! **

**Fitz and Olivia are NOT in a relationship at this point in the story. Think of them as friends and nothing more. I should have explained that better. You can still be friends, even if you kissed them. **

**They did NOT jump from knowing nothing about each other to soulmates in two chapters. Fitz has some issues that need to be worked out first. I can tell you right now that it will take a long time for them to become soulmates. He's been talked into thinking hes's not good enough and Olivia has always been told she IS good enough. This will balance the story out a lot! This one is specifically for a user called Guest who decided it would be an awesome idea to trash someone's writing just bc they didn't like how the chapter went. I won't stand for that, you can give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, go ahead! I'd much rather have that than rude people who trash peoples stories because they don't like them. Anyways, I'll move on.**

**Fitz is 40 years old. I subtly put it in the last chapter. I'm sorry if I should have made it clearer.. again my fault but there ya go!**

**Any other questions can be sent to my pm! Again thank you soo much for reading! I finally feel proud of myself!! **

**-Katie**


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 3

one month later*

It had been weeks since Fitz and I spoke last. I figured it was because he was busy, or he was mad. My guess was that he was busy with his campaign, but I had always thought of the latter whenever he didn't call. I kept up with the news to see how he was doing compared to my father. He seemed to always be one step ahead of my Dad. I had to admit, he is a hell of a good politician.

I continued to think about him until my final class of the day ended. I couldn't wait to go back to my apartment and turn the nightly news on; it had been a long day. I got interrupted by the professor saying it was the end of class. I put my notebook in my bag before grabbing my textbook to walk back to my apartment. Then. I heard someone call my name.

"Olivia!" Abby yelled, chasing after me.

"Yes?"

I smiled, waiting for her to catch up with me.

"Landon invited us to a party on Saturday! He says he really wants you to come."

I frowned. I had had a fling with him on and off freshman year. I told him I wasn't interested in being in a relationship but it didn't seem to get through his thick skull. No matter how many times I told him, he was always crawling back.

"I'm not going. I have to visit my parents again," I lied to Abby. I didn't want anything to do with this party, especially if he was going to be there.

"Awe, well, maybe next time?"

I nodded. Like that will ever happen, I thought. I looked at my watch and back at Abby.

"I gotta go and pack. Maybe we can have dinner sometime," I offered.

"Yeah! Talk to you soon! Have fun packing!" She said while practically skipping to her dorm. I laughed and walked the other way to my apartment.

I placed my backpack on the counter with my textbook. I went to the kitchen to make myself some mac and cheese for dinner. As it was cooking, my phone rang. I ran for it thinking it was Fitz. To my dismay,it was my mom. I looked at it for a minute before swiping to accept.

"Liv?"

"Hi, Mommy! How are you and Daddy doing?"

"Oh, we're doing fine, your father wants to talk to you."

"Okay.. why didn't he just call on his phone," I questioned.

"He thinks he lost it. It's probably somewhere in the house." I could practically hear her shrug over the phone.

I sighed, "Okay. Let me talk to him."

"Hey. Liv," He exclaimed. One eyebrow shot up in the air, he never sounded this cheery.

"Hey, Dad! What are you so happy about," I laughed.

"I might finally have a lead over Fitzgerald Grant!" He replied with excitement

I stopped for a moment. "How?"

"I pulled a few strings."

My dad was never the type of person who would play dirty, for anything. I wondered what changed his mind now.

"I- why are you playing dirty now," I stuttered.

"I want this, more than he does. I deserve to be sitting in that Oval Office." He said in a scary tone.

This didn't sound like my father at all, this was someone different. Someone I hadn't met before.

"Okay, Dad, thanks for letting me know. I have a project to do so goodbye." I said timidly.

"Alright, honey. Talk to you later." His voice was nicer before hanging up.

I was scared. Not for myself but for Fitz. Should I call? No, that's going against my family. It's Fitz for crying out loud! I thought. He could fix anything.

As I was thinking, I heard the timer go off on the stove, signaling that my food was done. So, I quickly prepared a bowl and moved my thinking to the living room. I turned the tv on to CNN to see the poll numbers. Fitz was still up by .4 percent, but my dad was catching up fast. I continued to watch before my phone rang again. I looked down and gasped in surprise. It was Fitz or "FG" as saved on my phone.

"Hello?" I greeted,eager to hear his voice, but all I got in return was sniffing.

"Fitz?" I spoke softly.

"Hi. I didn't know if you would pick up or not." He replied timidly.I could hear he was crying.

"I'm here. Now what's the matter?

"I'm at the airport..

"What?!" I exclaimed, jumping off my couch. I only heard silence from the other end of the line.

"The Boston airport?"

"Uh, yeah. I have a few days off due to some...unforeseen circumstances. I wanted to see you."

He started to cry again. Whatever it was, I could tell it was serious.

"Okay. Do you have a ride?"

"Yes. I just need to talk to you." He started to cry harder and I became more worried.

"Fitz, it's okay. Calm down. Here's my address." I told him once I knew he had settled.

"See you in a little bit." I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed my bowl that held my macaroni and put it in the sink. Then I began to clean..

I was almost done making my bed when I heard a knock at my door.

"Must be Fitz." I thought and went to unlock the door.As I opened it,my eyes went immediately to his face. I gaped.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?!".

Hey guys! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for always being so supportive and sweet! Next chapter will be up in a few days!

-Katie


	5. NOTE

Hey everyone! Life updates here that will affect this story! As of right now I have no time to write. I am a full time college student who is taking some hard medical classes to be a speech/language pathologist for children! I also work and babysit a lot during the week. On top of that, I am taking my ACT test to get a better score, so I can get into the program I want. Additionally, I applied for an internship with a big company to help me further my skills as an aspiring pediatric doctor and I'm thinking of moving to a different school if that goes well. Right now I will have too much on my plate if I continue this story BUT! I will finish this story on any breaks that I have or I will give you more life updates (maybe I'll even tell you where I'm interning if i get the internship!) that way I can give out my personal and you can see my life on IG! I sincerely hope all of you are doing well with school, work, life etc. I want to thank you for all of the nice comments I've gotten so far with this story and can't wait to read more in the future!

Love,

Katie


End file.
